Chapter 6: Collusion
Collusion is the sixth chapter of Judgment. Plot This chapter begins with Mitsuru Kuroiwa threatening Yagami to give into an interview. Since there is no warrant, Yagami decides to pass on the interview. While Yagami is still at the ADCC, he decides that he needs to talk to Shono and try to find out why Shintani called him. By speaking to the receptionist, Yagami learns that Shono is located in the research department. After checking the facility's directory, an assistant researcher named Hashimoto tells you that she is heading back to Shono's research lab and that Yagami and Hoshino can follow her. Through talking with Shono, it is revealed that the name of the Minister of Health keeps coming up. Yagami has Sugiura look into seeing what information he can find on the Minister of Health. While waiting to hear information from Sugiura, Yagami comes across Kaito and a man named Adachi. Adachi then hires Kaito as his bodyguard to protect him throughout the city. Yagami also begins to hear rumblings that Adachi runs his business in extremely dirty ways and decides to look into this. Yagami goes to Kanrai to investigate further into these rumors. When Yagami confronts Kaito about the shady business that Adachi is involved with, he lets you know that he suspected Adachi all along. After the completion of the side case Partners, Sugiura calls Yagami and tells him to meet at Koi Bride. The meeting at Koi Bride reveals that the Kajihira Group wants to redevelop the land that belongs to the ADDC. Minister Kazami had agreed to close the ADCC, since they had met their original goal of solving Japan's aging population problem. However, the research and development of the AD-9 drug by Ryusuke Kido prevented these original plans. Suguira also tells Yagami that most of this information was placed in the public through an article by Ko Hattori. Yagami decides that he must head to the Genda Law Office to see if Hattori is still looking for information from him. Hattori is nowhere to be seen at the Genda Office, but Yagami needs to listen to Mafuyu. She reveals that Izama wants to take Yagami in for the murder of Shintani. She also says that she will do anything within her capabilities to help out Yagami. As Yagami prepares to leave the office, he gets a call from Sugiura letting him know that yakuza members are trailing Mafuyu. Yagami quickly heads to Theater Square to make sure that Mafuyu is safe. The members of the yakuza quickly try to kidnap Mafuyu and put her in a van before Yagami prevents this from happening. Sugiura calls Yagami to let him know that the yakuza members were members of the Kyorei Clan. Mafuyu wants Yagami to leave Kamurocho with her, but he tells her that he has business to finish. Yagami gets another call from Sugiura telling him that the van that was used to try to kidnap Mafuyu is outside a located named Honmaruen. Yagami must proceed to make his way through club Honmaruen and he is eventually confronted by Shioya. After defeating Shioya and his men, the chapter closes as Shigeru Kajihira is introduced. Tasks *Talk to the Receptionist. *Check the Directory. *Follow Hashimoto. *Talk to Shono. *Wait for Sugiura to Get in Touch. *Check in on Kaito. *Gather Intel on Adachi Estates *Head to Adachi Estates. *Investigate Adachi at Kanrai. *Eavesdrop on Adachi. *Head to Koi Bride. *Head to Genda Law Office. *Listen to Mafuyu. *Catch up to Mafuyu. *Head to Honmaruen. *Raid Honmaruen. *Defeat Shioya. Gallery Collusion 1.jpg Collusion 2.jpg Collusion 3.jpg Collusion 4.jpg Collusion 5.jpg Collusion 6.jpg Collusion 7.jpg Collusion 8.jpg Collusion 9.jpg Collusion 10.jpg Collusion 11.jpg Collusion 12.jpg Collusion 13.jpg Category:Judgment Chapters